


Shouting Love at the World

by CPFics



Series: The Muskequeers [11]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Agender Character, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, All4One Big Bang 2014, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Minor Violence, Multi, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPFics/pseuds/CPFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two stories, nearly 400 years apart. Athos, Aramis and Porthos, of the King's Musketeers, take a short Christmas holiday to La Fère in 1631. Athos, Aramis and Porthos, university students, spend Christmas at Athos' parents house in 2013. Both times they are caught together, but the fallout is very different, as times have changed. Part of the Muskequeers universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bleeding, but None of Us Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> For The Musketeers Big Bang
> 
> All titles from _The Flood_ by Take That, which turns out to be a perfect song for these three.

**December 1631**

Athos let themself into Aramis’ lodgings just as the early evening darkness was beginning to close in. Porthos was sitting up in bed in his shirtsleeves, with Aramis straddling his thighs and collapsed forward against his stomach. He was combing his fingers through nir hair. They both looked up as Athos entered.

Athos pulled off their outer layers, creating a puddle of fast-melting snow on the floor around their feet. They climbed into the bed next to Porthos, and Aramis immediately grasped their hands in nirs, trying to rub some heat back into them.

“Treville’s given us the next four days off,” said Athos. “In light of the holiday season.”

At their words, Aramis looked up quickly, hopefully. Athos smiled at nem and nodded.

“We can go to La Fere. Not tonight, but first thing tomorrow morning.”

Aramis kissed Athos’ gradually warming hands.

“Remind me to thank Treville when we return,” ne said.

After a moment of silence, Aramis spoke again.

“Four days. That’s… long enough for this to grow back, right?” ne said, rubbing nir beard.

Athos and Porthos looked at nem in shock, and ne dropped nir eyes shyly.

“You want to shave it off?” Porthos asked.

“I’d like to… try it,” ne said.

“We’ll do it as soon as we get there,” said Athos, pulling one of their hands free from Aramis’ and reaching up to push nir hair back from nir face. Aramis nuzzled against their palm. “Come on, get some rest and we can leave early.”

They both settled down against Porthos, who seemed to radiate heat even on the coldest of nights, and he pulled the blankets over all of them.

\--

It was barely light when they loaded their trunks onto the cart the next morning and set off on the road out of Paris. They sat huddled together on the front of the cart, wrapped in cloaks with their hats pulled low to keep the snow off their faces. The roads were silent and empty, and even the birds seemed to be hiding away somewhere warm, as there were very few singing in the trees. Everything seemed to have turned a dull shade of grey.

“I can’t wait to be sitting in La Fère, with a fire going in the grate,” said Aramis as ne shuffled closer to Porthos, who grunted in agreement. Athos pushed the horses forward a little faster.

At long last they arrived, and Athos put the horses away while Porthos and Aramis took the trunks inside and lit a fire. Athos entered just as the room was beginning to warm up. They pulled a shaving kit out of one of the trunks.

“You still want to do this?” they asked. Aramis nodded enthusiastically and pulled a stool onto the hearth rug. Ne sat down, and Athos sat facing nem in nir lap. They started applying foam to Aramis’ face.

“While you’re doing that,” Porthos said, pulling a small bag out of his trunk. “I’ve picked up a few new skills lately.”

He tipped the contents of the bag onto the floor near the stool’s feet. There was a comb, and a selection of hairpins.

“Courtesy of Madame Bonacieux,” he explained, in response to Athos’ raised eyebrow. “She’s been… giving me lessons.”

“So that’s where you’ve been sneaking off to,” said Aramis. “I was beginning to wonder if I should be getting jealous.”

They fell into silence and Aramis’ eyes fell closed as Athos carefully scraped the hair from nir chin with their razor and wiped it clean on the towel they’d hung over nir shoulder and Porthos gently combed the knots out of Aramis’ hair. Then he began to shape it, twisting and plaiting it and pulling it up onto the top of Aramis’ head, and pinning it in place. He finished just as Athos folded the towel over and used it to wiped the excess foam from Aramis’ face.

To say that Aramis looked different was an understatement. Ne looked much younger without nir facial hair, and with nir hair arranged artfully by Porthos, ne had the look of a handsome noblewoman. Athos reached up and gently stroked the smooth skin of nir cheek as Aramis looked up at them, waiting for them to say something.

“You look beautiful,” they said, and Aramis’ face split into a grin. Porthos came to stand behind Athos, and Aramis looked up at him. He nodded in agreement with Athos, and leaned down to place a gentle kiss against Aramis’ lips.

“I’m going to get changed,” said Aramis, tapping Athos’ thigh to signal for them to get off. Ne crossed the room and pulled one of nir dresses out of nir trunk, carefully taking nir shirt off over nir hair, replacing it with a shift Constance had given nem and stepping into the dress. Porthos went over to help nem lace nemself in.

When he stood back, Porthos growled.

“I have enough trouble keeping my hands off you on a normal day,” he said, pulling nem close and kissing nir cheek. “I don’t know how I’m going to manage now.”

Aramis blushed and smiled sheepishly.

“Come on,” said Athos, “we’ll make some dinner.”

\--

Once they had eaten, they retired to the drawing room with a bottle of wine. They leaned against each other on a chaise longue, drinking and enjoying the peace and companionship. After a while, though, Aramis began to fidget.

“My dear Porthos,” ne said, fiddling with the collar of the man next to nem, “would you care to take a turn about the room with me?”

Porthos smiled and stood up, pulling Aramis with him.

“It would be my pleasure,” he said, offering his arm. Athos drew their feet up onto the chaise longue and watched their friends wander around the room with all the airs and graces of a high society couple. They chuckled as Aramis stopped Porthos to discuss in depth a painting about which ne clearly knew nothing.

“You’re about two hundred years out,” they called over. “And it was painted in Saxony, not Spain.”

Aramis turned to them with an exasperated look that was desperately trying to hide a smile.

“Don’t spoil my fun, Athos!” ne said, but ne gave Porthos’ arm a gentle tug and they continued around the room.

When they returned to the centre of the room, Porthos pulled Aramis around to face him. Aramis smiled coyly up at him, holding one of his hands in both of nirs, and he raised his other hand to cup nir jaw and brush his thumb over nir cheek. Slowly, Porthos leaned down to press a gentle kiss against nir lips.

Aramis’ smile became wicked, and ne gathered up nir skirts and dropped to nir knees in front of Porthos, who grinned. Athos shifted into a more comfortable position as Aramis unlaced Porthos’ breeches and underclothes and pushed them down around his thighs, taking his cock in nir hand and stroking until he was fully hard.

Porthos moaned as Aramis licked up the underside of his cock, and then took it all into nir mouth without hesitation. Porthos, looking weak-kneed, held a hand out to Athos, who went to him, wrapping their arms around his middle and nuzzling his neck.

They watched Aramis over Porthos’ shoulder. It was a good view: Aramis, surrounded by nir skirts, with nir lips wrapped around Porthos’ cock and nir fingers digging into his hips. Porthos looked down at nem and swore breathily, his hand tightening where it rested on the back of Aramis’ neck.

Athos pushed their hips forward against Porthos, sighing at the friction they found against his arse, and Porthos’ low moan reverberated through Athos’ chest. They thrust slowly against him, careful not to push him too much into Aramis’ mouth, and reached between his legs to roll his balls between their fingers.

“Fuck,” breathed Porthos, leaning back against Athos. “Oh, Jesus.”

His balls tightened and Aramis pulled back at the last minute, keeping nir eyes tight shut as Porthos spilled over nir face. Athos had to bite their lip and dig their fingers into Porthos’ shoulder to stop themself coming in their pants. Porthos staggered back to the chaise longue, pulling his trousers back up as he went, and collapsed down onto it.

“You want a go, Athos?” Aramis asked, grinning up at them and flicking nir tongue out to catch a drop of come that was rolling towards nir mouth. Athos did not need asking twice, and began fumbling with their trousers, hastily pushing them down just enough to free their cock and get a hand on themself. It took only a minute, their other hand clasping Aramis’ shoulder, before they came with a strangled moan, their seed mixing with Porthos’ on Aramis’ face. Aramis laughed.

“You two are both so wanton,” ne said.

“You’re the one with two people’s come on your face,” retorted Porthos. Athos ignored them both, dropping to their knees and pulling Aramis into their lap, crushing their lips together, ignoring the liquid which was now smearing onto their face as well. They felt Aramis chuckle against their mouth, and caught a few drops of come from nir lips with their tongue.

“Christ, you two,” said Porthos, coming over and gently pulling them apart. He’d taken off his shirt and bundled it up, and now he used it to to wipe the mess from their faces. Aramis laughed again as nir face was smushed against the fabric.

When they were both clean, Porthos tossed the soiled shirt away and knelt down next to them, lazily kissing them each in turn. Athos could feel Aramis’ erection pressed against them, but when they reached under nir skirts ne grabbed their hand. They looked confused.

“I’m trying to ignore it,” Aramis said. Porthos’ brows drew together and Athos looked regretful.

“Aramis,” said Athos, “you didn’t have to-”

“No, I wanted to,” ne insisted, pushing nemself back off Athos’ lap. “It’s fine, it’ll go away.”

Porthos sighed and pulled Aramis against his chest, stroking nir arm gently.

“Bed?” he asked, and Aramis nodded, allowing him to pull nem to nir feet. Athos followed, not bothering to pull their trousers back up and stripping them off instead, walking to the bedroom in only their shirt.

They all undressed before climbing into bed, though Aramis kept nir shift on. If Athos or Porthos noticed the still-evident bulge beneath it, they didn’t mention it again.

“You’ll have to take those pins out, or you’ll have a bruised head by morning,” said Porthos, reaching over to pull the pins out of Aramis’ hair and comb out the plaits with his fingers. Aramis looked upset, but nodded and didn’t try to stop him. Athos stroked nir cheek.

“I’ll do it again for you in the morning if you like,” Porthos added in response to Aramis’ expression. Ne smiled slightly and nodded.

“I would like that,” ne said.

Porthos fell asleep quickly, comfortable and sated, and Athos was just slipping into a daze when they were woken by Aramis shifting restlessly next to them. They turned to nem.

"Sorry," said Aramis, looking pained. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"What's wrong?" Athos asked, stroking nir hair back from nir face. Aramis sighed and curled against Athos' side.

"It won't go away." Athos didn't need to ask what ne meant: they could feel it against their hip. "You two turn me on too much."

Athos snorted as Aramis pinched their side good-naturedly.

"Think of Treville and the Cardinal lying together," Athos suggested, and Aramis recoiled slightly, looking disgusted.

"I'd rather not," ne said, but Athos could feel ne'd relaxed a little.

"All those wrinkles..." they continued.

"OK, enough," Aramis shushed them, stifling a laugh. "I think you might have ruined sex for me forever."

Athos smiled, pulling Aramis with them as they shifted close enough to Porthos that they could feel his warmth at their back, and the two of them gradually drifted into an easy sleep.

\--

Athos woke first the next morning, late enough that the weak midwinter sun was breaking through the curtains. Aramis was sprawled half over the top of them, and Porthos was curled against their side, one leg thrown over theirs and Aramis’. Athos sighed, burying their face in Aramis’ hair.

Eventually they decided they couldn’t ignore their bladder any longer, and carefully climbed out from underneath Aramis and Porthos. Porthos collapsed forward into the space they’d vacated with no more than a grunt, but Aramis stirred and made a sleepy, confused noise and reached out for them.

“Ssh,” said Athos, pausing in their crawl across the bed to kiss nir cheek. “I won’t be gone two minutes.”

Aramis hummed quietly and settled back into the pillows.

When Athos returned, Aramis was awake, staring at the ceiling with one arm behind nir head. Ne looked around when ne heard Athos’ footsteps and smiled slightly. Athos slid back into bed next to nem and pulled nem close.

“How are you this morning?” they asked. Aramis only nodded in response, then reached out and wrapped nir arms tightly around Athos. Athos smiled and allowed themself to slip back into a light doze.

They were woken again a little while later by Porthos’ arms joining Aramis’ at their waist.

“Good morning,” they said groggily, as Porthos leaned over to place a kiss on their temple. Aramis stretched luxuriously between them.

“I love mornings like these,” ne said, nuzzling Athos’ shoulder. 

“Only because they’re rare,” said Porthos, chuckling. “The novelty’d soon wear off.”

Aramis hummed and leaned back against his chest.

“Do my hair again?”

“Of course.” He snatched a quick kiss from nir lips before he got up.

Aramis shifted into a sitting position with nir legs crossed as Porthos gathered his tools, and Athos shifted around until they could lay their head in Aramis’ lap. Aramis smiled down at them and stroked their head while Porthos worked, and Athos closed their eyes and couldn’t help thinking that they agreed with Aramis. They loved mornings like this too.

\--

The three of them spent the rest of the day alternately playing chess and cards and reading, and after dinner Athos tried to teach Aramis the piano while Porthos watched with a fond smile on his face. Aramis could probably have picked it up very quickly if ne’d been focusing, but despite asking to be taught, ne seemed to get more enjoyment from running nir fingers over all of the keys from one end of the instrument to the other, and back the other way, leaving Athos torn between amusement and frustration. By the time they gave up though, Aramis could at least play a few bars of a tune - enough to impress a lady should the opportunity arise, at any rate.

When Athos stood up, Aramis caught their arm. They turned to look down at nem.

“Bed?” Aramis asked, glancing at Porthos to extend the invitation to him. They both nodded without hesitation, and allowed Aramis to lead them across the house to the bedroom. Ne closed the door behind them, and turned coyly to Athos.

Athos immediately pulled Aramis close to them, and kissed nem deeply, sliding their hands over the soft silk around nir waist. Porthos stood at their shoulder, one hand on their hip, the other resting on the back of Aramis’ neck.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, nuzzling Athos’ head. “Both of you.”

Aramis hummed, pushing his hand down to the laces of nir dress. Porthos chuckled, moving away from Athos slightly so that he could reach better, but keeping his hand on the small of their back.

The door clicked open, and they all froze. Athos’ and Porthos’ heads shot up in alarm, while Aramis automatically turned away, hiding nir face.

The maid was standing in the open doorway, looking just as shocked as they did, her cheeks burning red.

“I’m so sorry,” she said hurriedly, and fled from the room. Athos swore and ran after her, shouting.

As soon as they had gone, Aramis turned to Porthos and buried nir face in his chest. He held nem tightly, feeling tremors beginning to flow through nir body.

Athos returned a few minutes later, their face stormy. They slammed the door shut behind them, causing Aramis to flinch.

“Damned servants!” they roared in the direction of the hallway. “Even if you give them four days off, you can’t bloody get rid of them!”

They picked up the stool which was still sitting near the hearth and launched it at the door. One of the legs shattered, and Porthos felt rather than heard Aramis sob against him.

“Athos,” he said quietly, and they turned on him, the anger flooding out of them as they registered Aramis, small and trembling in his arms.

“Shit, Aramis,” they said, coming over and laying a gentle hand on nir shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief when ne didn’t flinch away. “I’m so sorry. But it’s OK, she didn’t recognise you. She didn’t work it out, she just thinks Porthos and I like to share our women. It’s OK.”

“Get it off,” Aramis said into Porthos’ chest. Porthos growled.

“Aramis, you don’t have to-”

“GET IT OFF!” Aramis screamed at him, shoving hard against his chest. “One of you. Please. Now. I have to get changed.”

Athos quickly began pulling the laces free. As soon as they were loosened, Aramis tore the dress from nir shoulders and stepped out of it. Athos flinched as they heard something rip. Ne yanked out the hairpins, and grabbed nir shirt and trousers and pulled them on, followed by nir boots and cloak.

“I need to be alone for a bit. I’m going for a walk,” ne said, and strode from the room. Athos made to follow him, but Porthos caught their arm and shook his head.

“Let nem go,” he said. “Ne’ll come back when ne’s ready.”

Athos sighed and sat heavily on the bed, leaning into Porthos when he sat down next to them.

“I’ve messed this up,” they said, rubbing their face. “I’ve messed this up so badly, oh God.”

“Hey,” said Porthos, pulling them into his arms. “This isn’t your fault. This isn’t anybody’s fault. We’ve had a close call is all, and we’re all a bit shaken up. But the maid won’t talk, so we’re safe for now. We all just need a bit of time.”

Athos nodded, glad that Porthos was there to keep them grounded. Porthos never panicked as easily as they or Aramis did. He was their rock.

Several hours later, Aramis still hadn’t returned. It had already been growing dark when ne’d left, and now it had started to snow again, flakes the size of coins whirling in an out of the light of the windows. Athos stood up and grabbed their cloak and a lantern.

“I’m going looking for nem,” they said, in a tone that brooked no argument. “Stay here in case ne comes back while I’m gone.”

Porthos nodded, and watched as Athos’ lantern light was gradually swallowed by the darkness.

Athos focused their mind on finding Aramis as they approached _that_ tree, calling out nir name. Their breath caught in their throat, though, as it loomed above them, silhouetted against the moonlight, a huddled shape at its roots. They felt mildly sick.

They forced themselves onward, walking quickly towards the tree. As the lantern light reached its base, they could at last see for sure that the huddled shape was Aramis. They dropped down to their knees beside nem.

“Aramis, please look at me, Aramis,” they begged, lifting nir face towards them. “Aramis, it’s Athos, I’m so sorry.”

Aramis’ eyes slid round to look at them, unfocused, and ne frowned.

“‘thos?” ne slurred. Athos could feel nem shivering violently beneath their hands, the snow having soaked right through nir cloak. Nir breathing was far too fast, and nir skin looked deathly pale in the lantern-light.

“Yes, Aramis, it’s me, come on, we need to get you back inside,”

“No, no, you can’t be here,” Aramis said slowly, as if ne was trying to get everything straight in nir mind. The words caught in nir throat a little as ne shivered. “They’re all dead, everyone’s dead, you can’t be here.”

Athos cursed as they realised what had happened in Aramis’ mind when ne’d found nemself out in the dark, alone, in the snow. The fact that ne was now suffering seriously from the effects of the cold had probably only made it worse.

“It’s OK, Aramis, come on.” They pulled Aramis up onto their shoulder, wishing they’d brought Porthos with them as they began to stagger back to the distant lights of the house. Aramis continued to mutter incomprehensibly and shudder against them, but Athos took comfort from the fact that at least it meant ne was still conscious.

Porthos was waiting in the doorway for them to return. He ran out to them as soon as they came within sight, wrapping Aramis in his own cloak and taking nem from Athos, cradling nem in his arms. They hurried inside, and Athos took care to lock the door behind them as Porthos carried Aramis through to the bedroom.

He had obviously built a fire up while they’d been gone, and now he put Aramis down carefully in front of it, stripping off nir wet clothes, pulling blankets off the bed and wrapping them around nem. Athos watched from the doorway, feeling somewhat detached.

They couldn’t get the images out of their head: Aramis huddled and still as death under _that_ tree; Aramis shaking and terrified in Porthos’ arms because of _Athos’_ carelessness - Porthos had said it wasn’t their fault, but it _felt_ like their fault - another relationship, another loved one falling apart because of their actions. New images began to form: Aramis hanging from the tree with a rope around nir neck; Aramis hanging from a gallows in Paris; _all of them_ hanging from a gallows in Paris. They turned and headed for the cellar, suddenly overwhelmed by the need for a drink.

\--

Aramis watched them go as nir head began to clear. Ne dropped nir head onto nir knees, burying nir face in the blankets and cloaks Porthos had wrapped nem in.

“I should never have asked you to take these risks for me,” ne said as Porthos came over to supply yet more layers. He huffed angrily, and the next thing Aramis knew he was kneeling in front of nem, lifting nir face until their eyes met.

“Don’t start. I’ve already had to go through this once with Athos. We all went into this with our eyes open. We knew the risks we were taking, all of us for each other, and we all individually decided they were worth it. We are all still safe for now, and that’s what matters.”

Aramis nodded, but then nir eyes turned to the door through which Athos had just left, and ne looked worried again. Porthos pulled nem close and buried his face in nir hair.

“Let me worry about Athos,” he said. “You focus on warming yourself up. I’ll be right back.”

He placed a fierce kiss against Aramis’ temple and stood up, hurrying after Athos.

\--

Athos pulled a bottle of wine out of the first crate they found, tearing out the cork with their teeth and pouring the liquid down their throat so quickly they almost choked on it. Their throat was tight with tears they refused to let fall, and they were gripping the crate so hard their knuckles looked as though they might burst through the skin. They uncorked a second bottle, letting the first drop to the ground and not caring that it shattered. They lowered it at the sound of heavy footsteps behind them, but didn’t look around.

Porthos didn’t try to take the bottle from them, just put his hands on their shoulders and gently guided them back to the bedroom, sitting them down on the bed.

“Please stay there?” he said. “Looking after both of you at once is one thing, but it’ll be pretty much impossible if you’re at opposite ends of the house.”

Athos nodded, and Porthos smiled sadly at them, planting a kiss on their forehead before going to back to make sure Aramis was still warm enough. Athos took another swig of wine.

“I’m going to leave in the morning,” they said, keeping their voice carefully flat. “You can stay if you want. I won’t take the cart.”

“Athos, no,” said Porthos, making to get up and come over to them, but Athos shook their head.

“I have to. I can’t stay here. I can’t _be_ here with this happening again. You’ll hang for my carelessness and then I will have killed everything that I ever loved in the world.”

This time Porthos did get up. He crossed the room in two strides and pulled Athos to their feet by their doublet.

“Will you bloody listen, Athos?” he growled. His face was mere centimetres away from Athos’, but Athos’ eyes remained empty of any expression as they waited for Porthos to speak. “This is not your fault, and none of us are going to bloody hang! I will _not_ let you talk yourself out of this relationship for our sakes. I will _not_ let you walk away to become the ghost you were when we first met you. I will _not_ let you throw away everything we’ve made together. Hell, we may as well hang if we don’t have you!”

He let go of Athos suddenly, and they dropped heavily to the floor, shattering the wine bottle and sending purplish-red liquid splashing across the floor. Porthos’ stomach turned with guilt, but he knew it was the only way to pull Athos out of whatever hole they were digging themselves into and break down whatever walls they were building up. Sure enough, Athos pulled themself up into a sitting position, drew their knees up to their chest, covered their face with their hands and sobbed, finally letting their emotions through.

“OK,” said Porthos gently, gathering Athos into his arms and lifting them up. “Come on, that’s it.”

Athos wrapped their arms tightly around Porthos’ shoulders and buried their face in his shoulder, clinging as close to him as they could manage. Porthos tightened his hold and kissed their head as he carried them over to the hearth. Aramis, some of the colour beginning to return to nir skin, held out nir arms to them, and Porthos transferred Athos gently from his embrace to nirs. Athos immediately curled against Aramis’ side and held onto the blankets ne was wrapped in.

“It was the tree, wasn’t it?” ne asked quietly, nuzzling Athos’ head. “I’m sorry.”

Porthos sighed heavily as he sat down on Aramis’ other side, wrapping both nem and Athos in more blankets.

“I swear, if I hear the word ‘sorry’ one more time this evening…” he threatened. Aramis let out a breathy laugh and leaned into Porthos, pulling Athos closer against nemself. Porthos picked up a spare blanket and wrapped it round the three of them, hugging Aramis against his chest and placing a kiss on their head.

\--

The next morning, Athos woke to find Aramis kneeling on the far side of the room, still wrapped in several cloaks and blankets, with nir dress in nir lap, carefully sewing up the tear ne’d created the evening before. 

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Athos promised. Aramis looked up and smiled sadly at them.

“It’s OK, this stitching shouldn’t show up too badly. We’re the only ones who ever see them anyway.” Ne paused and dropped nir hands into nir lap.

“You’re not still thinking of leaving, are you?” ne asked. Athos shook their head.

“No,”

“Good,” ne smiled broadly. “It wouldn’t be right without you. It would be different from when you’re away because of a shift or something. It wouldn’t feel right carrying on, knowing you’d walked away.”

Athos nodded, looking down at their hands.

“I’m not going anywhere,” they said.

“Quite right.” Athos jumped as Porthos spoke from behind them, pressing a kiss to their shoulder and wrapping his arms tightly around their waist. Aramis smiled more brightly, and turned back to nir sewing.

\--

The next day, the time finally came for them to return to Paris. Athos had just passed the last trunk to Porthos for him to load onto the cart and turned to close and lock the door, but found that Aramis was still inside, casting a long, regretful look around the house. Athos reached out and squeezed nir hand.

“We’ll come back,” they said. “As soon as we can.”

Aramis dragged nir eyes round to them, and nodded. The next thing Athos knew, Aramis had stepped forward and embraced them tightly, burying nir face in their neck and clinging to their shoulders. They raised their hands to hug nem back.

“Hush,” they said, rubbing Aramis’ back between nir shoulder blades and pressing a gentle kiss on nir head.

Porthos’ hand landed on Aramis’ shoulder, a steady, comforting weight. Aramis raised nir head to look up at him.

“You ready, gorgeous?” he asked and Aramis ducked nir head shyly.

Ne took a deep breath before nir grip on Athos loosened, and ne nodded. Porthos grinned, drew Aramis close against his side and led him away to the cart. After taking a moment to lock up, Athos followed.


	2. Learning How to Dance the Rain

**December 2013**

Aramis and Porthos, decked out in numerous fleecy layers and waterproofs, accessorised with bobble hats, thick scarves and ski gloves, were sprawled out on the snow-covered university lawn when Athos left their last lecture of the semester. The sun was just beginning to touch the tops of the buildings, illuminating the clouds with streaks of orange flame.

“Who fancies a little Christmas holiday?” Athos asked as they sat down next to them. Aramis lifted nir head from Porthos’ chest.

“Somewhere warm?” ne asked, hopefully.

“‘Fraid not,” said Athos. “My parents are going abroad for a while and they said we can use the house while they’re gone. So just… elsewhere in snowy England, unfortunately. But with free central heating and underfloor heating. Well, we won’t be paying for it anyway.”

“You spoke to your parents?” asked Porthos as Aramis huffed a laugh. Athos snorted dryly.

“They sent a letter. They explicitly stated that I could bring my girlfriend. They seem very certain that I have one.”

“Well, to be fair, sometimes you do,” Aramis pointed out. “Home?”

Athos and Porthos nodded and they all helped one another to their feet. They walked back to their house together, and began stripping off their outer layers in the hallway, piling them up in front of the radiator. Underneath, Aramis was wearing thick black leggings and an oversized grey crochet sweater. Athos looked at nem and shook their head.

“How do you do that?” they asked.

“Do what?” said Aramis.

“Look that good in literally anything.”

Aramis shrugged.

“Good genes?” ne suggested.

Athos set off towards the kitchen.

“You don’t scrub up so badly yourself,” Aramis said, following behind and reaching out to muss up their hair.

“Have you told Treville we’re going?” Porthos asked.

“Yes,” said Athos. “And he pointed out that we’re all adults and we are in fact allowed to go away without letting him know, as he is not our baby-sitter.”

“And what did you say to that?” said Aramis, pulling nemself up to sit on the worktop.

“I told him to keep an eye on d’Artagnan while we’re away, and that we’ll check in with him when we get back,” said Athos with a grin as they examined the contents of the cupboards and freezer. “What are we doing for dinner?”

\--

Athos climbed into the drivers’ seat of their pickup as Aramis and Porthos loaded the last of their things onto the back and secured the tarpaulin over the top. Technically they all shared the truck, but as neither Aramis nor Porthos had a licence, they tended to treat it as if it was only Athos’. They’d chosen it because it had three seats in the front, so they could all sit together, and no one had to spend the journey alone in either the front or the back.

Aramis climbed into the middle seat and Porthos settled down next to nem, pulling the door closed.

“All set?” said Athos, turning the key in the ignition and turning the heating up. Aramis and Porthos nodded, and Athos pulled out onto the main road.

\--

“I could do with a piss,” said Aramis an hour and a half later, as they approached a slip road signposted ‘Services’. Athos flicked the indicator on and took the exit, pulling into the closest parking space they could find to the building.

“I’ll get some food while you’re in there,” they said. “Maccy D’s alright?” The other two nodded, and Athos joined the queue as Aramis and Porthos headed for the bathrooms.

Porthos and Athos had started accompanying Aramis in public bathrooms - especially on days like this, when ne was wearing a skirt and heeled boots and had even stuffed nir bra - just over a year ago, after ne’d had abuse hurled at nem in a club toilet. Ne’d never actually asked, but the next time ne’d had to use a public restroom ne’d hesitated, and the look of relief on nir face when Athos had suddenly decided they needed to go too had told them all they needed to know.

They ate their food inside, putting off going out again for as long as possible. Eventually their excuses ran out, and, pulling their coats more tightly around themselves, they hurried back to the car. Athos immediately turned the heating up to full power.

They passed the rest of the journey listening to the radio in a companionable silence, Aramis curled up against Porthos’ side.

Athos parked the pickup as close to the front door as they could get it. They all lugged all their things inside as quickly as possible and closed the door behind them, glad to find the heating had been left on for them and the house was already warm.

“Help yourself to food or whatever,” Athos said, as Porthos and Aramis began to look around the house. “I’ll go and see which room’ll suit us best.”

Athos wandered up the stairs and began peeking into rooms. Their old room was exactly as they remembered it: the same duvet they’d had when they were eight - the last time they’d cared at all what the room was like. It would be no use to them though; the bed was too small.

They stopped briefly outside the next room along, laying their fingers lightly against the wood. This had been Thomas’ room. The screw holes where his name plate had been had never been filled in. Athos sighed. Thomas would have been seventeen by now, he’d have just finished his first term of college. Or sixth form, probably - he’d always excelled academically. Maybe he’d even have taken the IB. They turned away. Accidents happened: it was no use dwelling on would-have-beens.

Further down the hall, they found one of the largest guest bedrooms had been prepared for them, and thought wryly that their parents had made this up for them to bring their girlfriend. Athos doubted they would have made the effort if they’d known the truth. Either way, it had a king-size bed, so it would do.

When they returned downstairs, it was to find Aramis and Porthos admiring their parents’ DVD collection.

“Pick a couple,” they said. “I’ll order some pizza, we can have a movie night. There’s probably some popcorn and crisps somewhere too.”

By the time the pizza arrived, the three of them had turned the home cinema into a blanket fort. Luckily Athos’ parents had never gone so far as to fit the room with rows of seats, just one huge, puffy sofa, and Athos had found a load of spare duvets, pillows and sheets in an airing cupboard upstairs, which they piled and draped over and around the sofa.

Athos paid for the pizza and took it through to Aramis and Porthos with popcorn, crisps and booze they’d found in the kitchen, squeezing in between them as the movie started.

“Next time you speak to your parents, please thank them for being loaded,” said Aramis as ne snaked nir arms around Athos waist and nuzzled their shoulder. Porthos wrapped his arm around Athos and tangled his fingers in Aramis’ hair. Athos sighed contentedly as they took another bite of pizza.

By the time they were on the third movie, all the food and the majority of the drink had disappeared, and Athos was struggling to stay awake. Porthos obviously noticed, because he turned sideways and pulled Athos back against his chest. Athos sighed and leaned back into him, letting their eyes fall closed. Aramis shifted closer and pulled the others’ legs onto nir lap, tangling his fingers with Athos and Porthos’.

\--

When Athos awoke the next morning, still lying back against Porthos’ now-snoring form, it was to find the menu screen to _Gladiator/i > playing on repeat from the screen. They dug around for the remote and switched it off._

Aramis, who had collapsed sideways over both Porthos and Athos when ne’d fallen asleep, moaned quietly as Athos disentangled themself from the web of limbs on the sofa and wandered out into the hallway, but ne didn’t wake up. All their suitcases were still by the door, so they began carrying them upstairs into the guest room.

They came back down the stairs from the second trip just as Aramis emerged from the home cinema. Ne waved sleepily at Athos with one hand and scrubbed nir eyes with the other, padding unsteadily towards them. When ne reached them, Athos pulled nem gently into their arms.

“You alright?” they asked. Aramis nodded. Ne smelled of pizza and booze and sweat. Athos realised they probably didn’t smell much better. “Shower?”

“Oh, God, yes please,” said Aramis, withdrawing from Athos’ arms. 

“Help me get the rest of this upstairs and I’ll find you some towels.”

The main shower was easily big enough for both of them. In fact it was probably easily big enough for ten. Athos massaged shampoo into Aramis’ hair while ne slathered their chest and shoulders with soap.

Porthos found them just as they swapped roles. He pulled off his clothes and climbed in with them, sticking his head under the water.

By the time they stepped out onto the mat and wrapped themselves in towels, they were all smelling and feeling a lot more like themselves.

“Where are our clothes?” Porthos asked, wandering out into the hallway.

“Turn right, and it’s the third door on your left,” Athos told him, towelling their hair dry. They and Aramis followed Porthos, digging clothes out of their suitcases.

“What are the plans for today then?” Aramis asked, pulling on some thick tights and a black skater dress.

“You won’t need to ask once you’ve experienced the miracle that is the games consoles plugged into the cinema screen,” said Athos, weighing up the pros and cons of an over-sized hoodie against a woolly jumper. “Alternatively, my parents have about four thousand packs of top trumps cards and a walk in cupboard full of party games.”

Porthos grinned at them, slinging one arm around their now over-sized-hoodie-clad shoulders and wrapping the other around Aramis’ waist.

“We can get to the top trumps and party games later,” he said, “But first, I want to beat both of you in every single championship on MarioKart, in fifty-five inch high definition.”

It was widely known that Porthos was a highly competitive gamer, shouting obscenities at the screen every time he slipped out of first place and roaring with frustration if anyone dared launch a shell at him, but he made good on his word, consistently beating both Athos and Aramis and all the other characters in every race. Aramis, who was perched on his crossed legs as they sat on the floor, was soon playing through tears of laughter at Porthos’ aggression, while Athos could only spare them a grin as they focused on finishing as close behind Porthos as they could manage.

“OH, YES!” Porthos bellowed, as he crossed the finish line on the final race, once again in first, and threw his arms up in the air. The sudden movement pitched Aramis over sideways, and ne lay on the floor in fits of giggles, one hand clasped over the ear Porthos had possibly just permanently damaged, not even bothering to get across the line. The final leaderboard had Porthos at the top with Athos just behind him, and Aramis - who had been doing rather well until nir composure had failed nem - down in ninth.

“Can we do something I’m a little better at next?” Aramis asked, once ne’d recovered nir breath.

“Come and see what there is,” Athos said, leading them both through the house to the games cupboard. There were shelves stacked full of word games, board games, and:

“Oooooh, Twister!” Aramis squealed, pulling the box carefully off the shelf to avoid toppling all the boxes above it.

“If you wanted to get laid, you could have just asked,” said Porthos, laughing, as that was how nearly all their games of Twister inevitably ended.

“It’s more fun doing it this way,” said Aramis with a wink, before ne pressed the box into Porthos’ chest and directed him back out into the hallway with nir hands on his hips and nir own hips swinging like a catwalk model’s.

They set the Twister mat out on the rug in the entrance hall, as that was the largest open space with the fewest breakable - and most likely valuable - ornaments in it. Athos opened up an automatic spinner app on their phone so they could all play.

“Oi, stop cheating!” whined Aramis, as Porthos playfully pinched nir arse as ne tried to balance nemself in a particularly precarious position.

“I can’t see this ending well,” said Athos, as their phone gave them an instruction which would require them to reach with one arm back between their legs and leave them with their hands in almost opposite corners of the mat. They groaned as their muscles protested, but stayed balanced.

Porthos swore at his next instruction, trying to reach his leg over Athos to the relevant circle.

“Ow!” Athos moaned, as the weight of Porthos’ leg pushed their body lower and their sides and hamstrings stretched further.

“Should’ve joined the yoga society, sweetheart,” said Porthos, his big toe finally making contact with the mat. He ground himself against Athos’ back, and Athos could feel he was hard inside his jeans, but they were busy worrying about their screaming limbs.

“Fuck, Porthos, are you trying to snap me in two?” they hissed through gritted teeth as Porthos caught Aramis’ eye and winked. He rubbed himself against Athos again.

“Nope, going down,” said Athos, as their muscles finally gave in, and they took out both Porthos and Aramis on their way.

Aramis landed on nir knees above them and rolled them over before sinking down to claim their lips. Porthos lay down next to them and palmed himself lazily through his trousers as he watched them, and Athos slid this hands up Aramis thighs and under his skirt.

There was the rattle of a key in the door, and the three of them only had time to look up in confusion before it opened and the cleaner let herself in.

“Oh, my goodness me!” she said as she caught sight of them: Aramis sprawled over Athos, Athos pushing nir dress up to nir waist, and Porthos lying next to them with his hand on his crotch. “My sincere apologies, Master Athos, I didn’t realise!”

She turned and left again, fumbling to lock the door behind her, and the three of them lay there in silence for a second. Then Aramis snorted.

“‘Master Athos,’ oh my god,” ne said, dropping nir head onto Athos shoulder as ne shook with laughter. “And the look on her face, oh my goodness, anyone’d think we just took her innocence.”

Athos chuckled and kissed nir ear.

“She works for my parents - if she’s anything like them, we probably did.”

“That can’t be right,” said Porthos. “I’m fairly sure your parents lost their innocence at least nine months before you were born.”

Athos reached out an arm to slap him gently on the shoulder.

“I’d rather not think about that, thanks,” they said. “But there’s still quite a large difference between your average heterosexual couple making babies and three people of varying genders and sexualities all getting busy on the entrance hall rug.”

Aramis snorted again at that.

“If there was one thing I never thought I’d hear you say, _Master_ Athos,” ne said, struggling to keep nir voice steady, “it was ‘getting busy.’”

“Enough talk,” said Porthos, getting to his feet, lifting Aramis by nir waist and hoisting nem over his shoulder, before setting off in the direction of the stairs. Aramis shot Athos a devilish look and grabbed Porthos’ arse with both hands, making him growl. Athos climbed to his feet and hurried after them.

Aramis screamed as ne was thrown down onto the bed, but it was soon silenced by Porthos’ mouth on nirs. Porthos held out one arm to Athos, who climbed in next to him, and he moved to kiss them instead, the other hand groping Aramis’ arse through nir tights.

“How are we going to do this?” Athos asked against Porthos’ lips.

“Don’t care,” he said between kisses. “As long as I get to do one of you, preferably sooner rather than later.”

“How about,” said Aramis, tangling nir fingers in Porthos’ hair, “you do Athos, and they can suck me?”

Porthos moaned and pulled back to look at Athos, waiting for a response. Athos nodded, and Porthos rolled them onto their front while Aramis went to find lube and condoms in their luggage. Ne passed the lube and a condom to Porthos, setting another one on the bedside table for nemself, then lay down on the bed and pulled Athos onto nir chest.

They kissed as Porthos rolled the condom on and slicked up his fingers, and Aramis pushed Athos’ trousers and pants down around their thighs, stroking their cock as Porthos began to open them up with his hand.

When Porthos decided they were ready, pouring more lube onto his hand and spreading it over his cock, Aramis pulled away from Athos to lean against the headboard. Ne stripped off nir tights and tore open the condom packet, rolling it over nir cock. Athos moaned filthily as Porthos pushed into them.

Aramis curled nir fingers in Athos’ hair, guiding their mouth onto nir cock. Porthos and Aramis stilled for a second, giving Athos a chance to find their balance. After a moment, they pulled back a little from Aramis and rocked back against Porthos, signalling for him to move. Aramis’ head dropped back as each of Porthos’ thrusts pushed Athos mouth down onto nir cock, the sight of Athos’ head buried in nir skirt, hands braced on nir hips, filling nem with arousal.

Porthos came first, overwhelmed by the sight of Aramis arching back against the headboard with nir skirt shucked up around nir hips and Athos’ head between nir thighs, and the feeling of Athos body, tight and warm around him. He pulled out, and Athos shifted to get a better angle on Aramis’ cock. Porthos knelt behind them, taking their cock in his hand.

Aramis came with a drawn-out moan minutes later, nir fingers curling in Athos’ hair as they sucked nem through it. Porthos wrapped an arm around Athos’ chest and pulled them up and back onto his lap, and Aramis crawled forward to kiss them. Nir hand joined Porthos’, and soon Athos was shuddering and coming all over their hands.

Athos collapsed forward against Aramis’ shoulder as they caught their breath. Porthos pulled a handful of tissues out of the box on the bedside table and cleaned up, then threw them with the used condoms into the bin. Aramis started to giggle.

“Sorry,” ne said. “I just had this thought of: what if the cleaner had come in a little bit later? If she was shocked by what she saw earlier, she’d probably pass out at that!” Ne buried nir head in Athos’ shirt to muffle nir laughter. Athos snorted.

“You get too much pleasure from stealing people’s innocence,” they said, pushing Aramis back onto the pillows and curling up next to nem, with their head tucked under nir chin. Aramis sighed contentedly.

“No, I just get a kick out of shocking judgmental people,” ne said, smiling.

Porthos crawled over to them, curling around Aramis and throwing an arm over both of them. Despite the fact that it was only early evening, they all found themselves dozing lightly.

\--

Three days later, Athos pulled the truck up outside Treville’s house a little after sundown and shut off the ignition. They pulled the bottle of wine out of the glove box and walked with Aramis and Porthos up to the door. Treville sighed exasperatedly when he opened it.

“You’re lucky I’m not the type to entertain or go out a lot,” he said.

“Which is exactly why we came to visit you,” said Aramis. “We worry about you, out here on your own. It’s important to check in on elderly friends and neighbours, especially during winter.”

Treville glared at Aramis, unimpressed, but Aramis just grinned back, eyes alight with mischief.

“Get inside,” he said, stepping back to let them all pass with a resigned sigh. Aramis winked at him on nir way in, and he rolled his eyes. Athos passed him the wine bottle.

“I stole some of my parents’ best wine for you,” they said. “Merry Christmas.”

Treville read the label, looking impressed.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear the second word in that sentence,” he said, following them all through to the living room. “How was your little holiday?”

“It was good,” said Aramis brightly, as they all took a seat on the sofa. “We traumatised Athos’ parents’ cleaner.”

“Do I want to know?” Treville asked.

“Probably not,” said Porthos, at the same time as Aramis said:

“In our defense, we were all still fully clothed,”

“I’m very glad to hear it, Aramis!” said Treville, turning to face nem, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “At least I won’t have to worry about you three filing into my office on the first day of term because the de la Fères’ cleaner’s pressing charges for indecent exposure!”

Aramis merely smirked, and Treville rolled his eyes again as he put the kettle on.

“You should have seen her face though,” ne said, after a pause.

“It was rather funny,” agreed Athos.

Treville shook his head as the kettle boiled and he poured four cups, mixed in the sugar and milk and handed them around.

“So, did you do anything else while you were away? Anything appropriate for civilised conversation?” Treville asked.

“Porthos thrashed us all at MarioKart, we watched an awful lot of movies, we turned the home cinema into a blanket fort and we ate tons of junk food,” said Athos.

“ _And_ ,” said Aramis with a grin that could only mean trouble, “we found out that Athos’ parents’ cleaner calls them ‘Master Athos.’”

Athos put their head in their hands.

“I’m never going to live that down,” they said, looking despairingly at Treville. Treville shrugged sympathetically at them, then frowned thoughtfully.

“That’s not the same cleaner you said you used to give Valentine’s cards to every year, is it?” he asked, and Aramis’ face lit up. Athos collapsed against Porthos’ side with a despairing groan.


End file.
